May December by DarKxKunoichi
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Coleção de Drabbles KakaSaku. #14. Nem sempre ele a acha tão kawaii assim.
1. The only thing she's missing

**Traducao Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** Kakasaku, de _**DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Postagens Aleatorias e ate 3 por semana.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** Ninja._

_**Gênero: **Romance/Outros._

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: Primeiro Shot: **Kakashi sabia exatamente o que faltava para ela._

_**Autora: DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**MayDecember**

**The only thing she's missing**

_A unica coisa que lhe falta*_

* * *

Kakashi baixou _seu Icha Icha Tatics_ para observar Sakura e Sasuke treinando.

Não era frequente que o faziam, mas desde o retorno do Uchiha, ele queria que a equipe se unisse novamente.

O Ninja Copiador sorriu ao ver a expressão de Sasuke quando o punho de Sakura abriu a terra debaixo de si, o choque permitiu que seu chakra medico infundisse nas articulacoes do ombro do Uchiha, deslocando-o.

- Não deve me subestimar da próxima vez, Sasuke-kun.

O jounin assistia-a, sorrindo orgulhoso. Sakura tornou-se mais forte, mais bonita e habilidosa e até mesmo mais inteligente, ela era quase perfeita.

_Ele era a única coisa que está lhe faltando agora._

* * *

* Todas as traducoes sao autorizadas e feitas de forma livre.

** Os posts estao 100% traduzidos e 100% betados. E serao postados, a priori, entre duas e tres vezes por semana.

*** Essa semana teremos postagens das Long-fics e drabbles.

**** Ah cara, pra quem curte kakasaku, vai gostar desses drabbles. Eles sao muitooooo fofos!


	2. Earplugs

**Traducao Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** Kakasaku, de _**DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Postagens Aleatorias e ate 3 por semana.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** Ninja._

_**Gênero: **Romance/Outros._

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: Segundo Shot: **__Se o aluguel nao fosse tao barato, Ino ja teria se mudado!_

_**Autora: DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**MayDecember**

**___Earplugs_**

___Tapa-ouvidos_

* * *

_- Asuma-sensei …- Ino gemeu._ _- E quanto a Kurenai-sensei?_

_- Shh ... - sussurrou._ _- Esta noite é tudo sobre você ..._

_A loira fechou os olhos e suspirou._

_Reabriu-os somente para encontrar-se na Academia Ninja, um espantalho a tiracolo na frente de sua antiga classe._

_- Que diabos?!_

_- Sim, sensei! -_ _Sakura apareceu ao lado dela._

_- Ugh, infernos._

_- Isso é muito bom! -_ _Outra Sakura apareceu._ _- Por favor, não pare!_

_O espantalho bateu na mesa várias vezes para exigir ordem no local._

Ino abriu os olhos ao ouvir o barulho vindo do outro lado da parede.

Os grunhidos altos de "Sim, Kakashi-sensei!" e, "Oh, Deus, mais!" repetindo-se uma e outra vez.

Ino gemeu. - Eu tenho que comprar uns abafadores de som…

* * *

N/T: *sem comentarios*


	3. Give me strength

**Traducao Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** Kakasaku, de _**DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Postagens Aleatorias e ate 3 por semana.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** Ninja._

_**Gênero: **Romance/Outros._

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: Terceiro Shot:** Sakura sempre foi proficiente em todas as áreas._

_**Autora: DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**MayDecember**

**_Give me strength_**

___Dá-me forças_

* * *

Táticas de Sedução eram praticadas entre Kakashi e Sakura frequentemente - tanto que isso havia virado habito de ambos. Forvavam ate mesmo concursos com tal tematica. A experiência do Ninja Copiador lhe dava a vantagem de facilmente coagir uma certa médica a _coisas_...er...

Sakura, no entanto, era uma ágil aprendiz, algo ao qual Kakashi fora lembrado depois de retornar de umas dessas missões ANBU.

- Está atrasado, Kakashi-sensei.

O unico olho visivel arregalou

Ela estava vestida em uma fantasia "A la" sailor moon, numa saia xadrez curta o suficiente para revelar uma tanguinha cor de rosa que jazia por baixo e uma blusa apertada, deixando o umbigo a mostra.

- Kami-sama. - Grunhiu tortuosamente. _- Dá-me força._

* * *

N/T: Fala, galerinha. Bem, hoje eu trago somente um drabble (pro domingo nao passar em branco). Sei la, to me sentindo meio indisposta... e tbm ta chovendo e meio frio, entao vou aproveitar e dormir o resto do dia. *nao me matem* Teremos postagem das long-fics simmmm. Talvez ainda amanha ou terca, blz ;D


	4. Pretend

**Traducao Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** Kakasaku, de _**DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Postagens Aleatorias e ate 3 por semana.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** Ninja._

_**Gênero: **Romance/Outros._

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: Quarto Shot:** Sakura aceita a negação._

_**Autora: DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**MayDecember**

**Pretend**

**Fingimento**

* * *

Como ninja do tipo genjutsu, Haruno Sakura nunca gostou da ideia de ilusões.

Mesmo antes de Sasuke ter deixado Konoha, ela acreditava firmemente que seu amor por ele seria retribuido, se esforçasse o suficiente.

Mas quando Kakashi foi trazido para o hospital, depois que Naruto derrotara Pain, em estado crítico e com pequenas chances de recuperação - ela vacilou.

As lágrimas vieram aos olhos e o coração de repente ansiou por ele, com um sentimento muito mais profundo que qualquer outro que tivera por Sasuke.

Sakura pegou a mão calejada de seu ex-sensei e decidiu, só por um pouquinho, ela iria fingir.


	5. Turn Away

**Traducao Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** Kakasaku, de _**DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Postagens Aleatorias e ate 3 por semana.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** Ninja._

_**Gênero: **Romance/Outros._

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: Quinto Shot:** _Ela nao consegue tirar os olhos dele.

_**Autora: DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**MayDecember**

**Turn Away**

_Esquivar-se _

* * *

Sakura sempre odiou corar.

A forma como o tom rosa rastejava até seu rosto para combinar com o de seu cabelo a fazia parecer com uma cereja madura.

Sakura gostava de esconder o rosto de qualquer forma, seja por quebrar o contato visual ou passar a mao no cabelo ou esconder-se por tras dos fios.

Ela não entendia como Kakashi poderia fazê-la corar; as vezes, através de um olhar intenso e outras vezes por um plissar de olho amigável.

Mas ela nunca se escondeu disso. Somente a fazia pensar sobre as coisas, como, ela simplesmente não conseguia se esquivar dele.


	6. I can hear you better like this

**Traducao Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** Kakasaku, de _**DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Postagens Aleatorias e ate 3 por semana.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** Ninja._

_**Gênero: **Romance/Outros._

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: Sexto Shot:** _Essa e a melhor forma de comunicação.

_**Autora: DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**MayDecember**

I can hear you better like this

_Posso te ouvir melhor assim_

* * *

- Kakashi-sensei, pode me ouvir?

O Ninja Copiar estava a vários metros de distância pressionando um copo de papel, com uma corda amarrada, a borda colada ao ouvido.

- Sakura, já começou a falar? - Perguntou do outro lado.

- Sim, acho que isso realmente não funciona.

- Eu acho que o problema foi na execução.

Ele tirou a corda e colocou-a sobre o ombro.

- O que está fazendo? - A kunoichi inclinou a cabeça curiosamente.

E batucou o copo contra a propria orelha enfaticamente.

- O que está fazendo? - Ela sussurrou no copo.

O único olho visível de Kakashi plissou feliz. - Consigo te ouvir melhor assim.


	7. Physical Therapy

**Traducao Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** Kakasaku, de _**DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Postagens Aleatorias e ate 3 por semana.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** Ninja._

_**Gênero: **Romance/Outros._

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: Sexto Shot:** _Essa e a melhor forma de comunicação.

_**Autora: DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**MayDecember**

Physical Therapy

* * *

Kakashi nunca foi de gostar de hospitais; No entanto, o borrão rosado correndo pela rua, convidou-o a entrar.

- Haruno-san parece agitada hoje. - Um médico comentou.

Kakashi deu uma olhadela na agenda de consultas de Sakura para hoje e notou-a cheia de shinobi com ferimentos leves para se tratar. Arqueou uma sobrancelha curiosa ao uniforme feminino - aquele que revelava um pouco de pele do colo alvo e da coxa.

Eles trocaram saudações alegres e se separaram.

Na manha seguinte, Sakura verificou sua agenda e encontrou uma serie de rabiscos, cobertos por um único nome "Hatake Kakashi", repetido em cada uma das páginas, como paciente para os próximos _meses_.

O motivo da visita, escrito em um rabisco desalinhado, era: Exame Fisico.


	8. Kakashi's favorite jutsu

**Traducao Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** Kakasaku, de _**DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Postagens Aleatorias e ate 3 por semana.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** Ninja._

_**Gênero: **Romance/Outros._

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: Oitavo Shot:** Sakura mal conseguia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo, Sasuke estava consigo e a intensidade em seus olhos diziam exatamente o que ele queria._

_**Autora: DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**MayDecember**

O justu favorito de kakahi

* * *

Sakura mal conseguia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo, Sasuke estava consigo e a intensidade em seus olhos diziam exatamente o que ele queria.

Aquilo estava certo e ela sabia disso, mas algo estava fora do lugar.

Um beijo iria corrigir isso?

Ela fechou os olhos e se inclinou para ele.

A nuvem de fumaça que sentiu fazer sua pele formigar, fez seus olhos arregalarem ao sentir lábios diferentes, mascarados, contra os seus e um enlace poderoso puxando-a para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo, enfraquecendo-lhe os joelhos.

- Kakashi-sensei? Como ...?

- Melhor do que esperava?

Sakura corou e acenou com a cabeça em silêncio.

O justu de Substituição sempre foi um dos favoritos de Kakashi.


	9. Icha Icha Paradise

**Traducao Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** Kakasaku, de _**DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Postagens Aleatorias.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** Ninja._

_**Gênero: **Romance/Outros._

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: Nono Shot:** __Tal pai, tal filho._

_**Autora: DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**MayDecember**

_Icha Icha Paradise_

* * *

_Irritação._

Era uma emoção com a qual Kakashi tinha muita experiência afinal, Sakura era a sua namorada.

Seus níveis de raiva variavam da mera irritação á catástrofes apocalípticas - e sempre havia esse mesmo brilho de fogo em seu olhar verde sempre que ela estava prestes a fazer algo apocalíptico.

Até agora, Kakashi apenas o havia experimentado apenas duas vezes em toda sua vida.

A primeira foi quando ele admitiu ter substituído suas pílulas anticoncepcionais por vitaminas - o que causou uma Sakura gravida aos 17 anos de idade.

A segunda e última foi quando ela criou um buraco na parede - _em forma de Kakashi_ - poucos minutos após Obito, seu filho, proferir suas primeiras palavras _"Icha Icha Paradise"_

* * *

* _gatinhas, arigatou pelos comments!_

_Ainda nao tive como responder os comments de ninfa, maydecember e why we kiss, mas estamos a caminho. Essa semana vai :D_


	10. Broken

**Traducao Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** Kakasaku, de _**DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Postagens Aleatorias.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** Ninja._

_**Gênero: **Romance/Outros._

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: Decimo Shot:** Os pedaços iriam se juntar novamente._

_**Autora: DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**MayDecember**

Broken

* * *

Kakashi e Sakura eram a combinação perfeita.

Eram inteligentes, hábeis, e mesmo com aquela máscara no caminho, atraentes.

Mas mesmo assim tinham seus defeitos.

Kakashi trazia abertamente sua falta de vergonha na cara, mentiras óbvias e preguiça crônica.

Sakura mantinha seus defeitos escondidos, revelando segredos e inseguranças e complexo de inferioridade apenas para poucos.

Kakashi sentia falta daqueles que mais lhe importavam e Sakura confiava seu coração a um homem errado.

Por estar juntos, Kakashi ganhou uma pessoa preciosa e Sakura encontrou um lugar para seu coração.

Eles não se encaixavam porque consertavam um ao outro. Mas sim porque já estavam despedaçados.


	11. Decisions

**Traducao Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** Kakasaku, de _**DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Postagens Aleatorias.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** Ninja._

_**Gênero: **Romance/Outros._

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: Decimo Primeiro Shot:** _Uma espiadinha na mente de um pervertido.

_**Autora: DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**MayDecember**

Decisions

Decisões

* * *

_"Kakashi-sensei, está pronto pra aula?"_

_Sakura perguntou, vestida naquela sua saia xadrez muito curta, a gravata escolar combinando, botas de cano longo e blusa apertada, o logotipo de Konoha estampado no peito esquerdo._

_._

_"Kakashi-san, é hora de seu check-up."_

_Outra Sakura Apareceu em um uniforme de enfermeira, bem apertado, terminando no meio da coxa, os botões se esforçando para conter os seios. _

_._

_"Kakashi-sama, seu quarto esta uma bagunça!"_

_Uma terceira Sakura o repreendeu, vestindo um uniforme de empregada francesa, com cintas-ligas e meia arrastão, um espanador fluffy a tiracolo._

_._

Kakashi sorriu em seu sono, definitivamente chegaria em todas três, mas qual seria a primeira?

Decisões, tantas decisões ...

* * *

_* Tipo, ele e um baita hentai, isso sim! heeheh_


	12. PCR

**Traducao Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** Kakasaku, de _**DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Postagens Aleatorias.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** Ninja._

_**Gênero: **Romance/Outros._

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: Decimo Segundo Shot:** Sakura esta sempre em dia com seus estudos._

_**Autora: DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**May December**

PCR

Parada Cardio-respiratoria

* * *

- Precisa de alguma coisa, Sakura?

- Um favor.

- Que tipo de favor?

- Preciso praticar um jutsu médico e pensei que poderia me ajudar, sensei.

- Um jutsu médico?

- Bem, não é realmente um jutsu, uma vez que não preciso usar chakra pra isso, mas é algo que todos os médicos devem saber como realizar.

- Bem, o que tenho que fazer?

- Apenas deite-se... e tire a máscara.

- É onde as coisas complicam, Sakura.

- Ah, vamos, Kakashi-sensei! Você quer que eu perca tudo, e o que a Tsunade-Shishou vai dizer disso?

- Mas ... eu ...

- Kakashi-sensei, por favor?

- Hmm, e sobre o que é essa técnica mesmo?

- Respiracao boca a boca.


	13. Stronger than anyone thought

**Traducao Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** Kakasaku, de _**DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Postagens Aleatorias.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** Ninja._

_**Gênero: **Romance/Outros._

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: Decimo Terceiro Shot:**_ Sakura sabe colocá-lo no cabresto, em segredo, é claro.

_**Autora: DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**May December**

**Stronger than anyone thought**

_Mais forte que qualquer um imaginava_

* * *

Havia rumores espalhados por toda Konoha, o impossível havia acontecido - Hatake Kakashi havia sido _enlaçado._

As pessoas observavam-no, procurando sinais de mudança.

No entanto, o nariz continuva enterrado em seu _Icha Icha Tatics_, ainda continuava com os atrasos cronicos e mais e mais histórias de filhotes de cachorro perdidos e cidades em chamas continuavam a ser contadas.

A única prova foi evidenciada pelo dono da Loja de Conviniencia de Konoha, que testemunhou _muitas veze_s Kakashi comprando shampoo e condicionador de morangos, gel de barbear, pepinos, meloes e absorventes - e o homem apenas se mantinha em silêncio por causa das ameaças do shinobi de cabelos prateados em distribuir tiras explosivas por todo o local.

Parece que os encantos de Sakura eram mais fortes que se todo mundo pensava.


	14. You awake?

**Traducao Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** Kakasaku, de _**DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Postagens Aleatorias.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** Ninja._

_**Gênero: **Romance/Outros._

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: Decimo Quarto Shot:**_ Nem sempre ele a acha tão kawaii assim.

_**Autora: DarKxKunoichi**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**May December**

** You awake?**

* * *

Prever o _humor bêbado_ de Sakura era um dos Grandes Mistérios de Konoha.

Kakashi era capaz de prever que se ela estivesse _animada_, se tornaria lúdica e infantil, mas se estivesse com raiva ou deprimida, então ninguém estaria a salvo.

- Sensei! Sensei! Sensei! Sensei!

A sensação de seu peso saltando para cima e para baixo ao longo de sua cintura dizia-lhe que ela acabara de sair de uma comemoração regada a bebedeira.

Normalmente, Sakura montava nele e gritaria seu nome - em sua terceira posição favorita - mas infelizmente, desta vez, eles não estavam nus.

- O que? - O sharingan abriu-se em uma expressão turva, girando em aborrecimento.

Olhos verdes pareciam felizes.

- Você está acordado?


End file.
